1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gloves for the human hand which are worn when playing sports, such as baseball, softball and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a baseball glove which includes additional padding and lacing to facilitate and improve closure of the glove.
2. Description of Related Art
Glove construction for protection of the human hand is well known. In addition, there are a number of patents which teach gloves claimed to be particularly useful in the playing of sports. For example, in baseball there are a number of patents relating to glove use for batting as well as those used when in the field in the catching of balls. Fielders' gloves in baseball, which includes softball, are generally constructed in a fashion wherein they are difficult to close and this is especially true when the gloves are new. These gloves are generally constructed to close or “break” along a flex line which starts at the side of the glove adjacent to the center axis of rotation of the metacarpalphalangeal joint of the small finger and extends diagonally across the pocket of the glove adjacent to the center axis of rotation of the metacarpalphalangeal joints of the fingers, terminating at the web of the glove which is between the thumb and the index finger. This “break” or flex line requires substantial force to be applied by the fingers of the hand in the closure of the glove. Thus, there is a need for baseball fielders' gloves which are relatively easy to flex and close with little effort being exerted by the fingers.